


The Best Costume Ever

by Shalla



Category: Iron Man (2008)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-27
Updated: 2010-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shalla/pseuds/Shalla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have the best Halloween costume ever, Pepper. I had to go out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Costume Ever

For once Pepper had actually made it home just before dark on Halloween. Usually Tony would have conned her into staying at the mansion for one reason or another but today not so much as a peep out of her boss. Which was worrying, now that she thought about it.

_ding dong_

Pepper snatched a bag of Reese's off the counter before she answered the door. “Trick or Treat” hollered a tiny pirate, princess and something she thought might be from Star Wars. After handing out handfuls of sugar to the children she turned to go back into the house only to jump when she caught a pair of glowing eyes lurking on the edge of her vision.

“Trick or Treat”

“Tony, what are you doing?”

“I have the best Halloween costume ever, Pepper. I had to go out!” Is it possible for the Ironman mask to give her puppy eyes? That’s what it looks like to Pepper. “Now, trick or treat...hand over the candy Potts.”

“It's for the kids Tony.”

“I distinctly remember you accusing me of being an overgrown child this afternoon Pepper. Therefore I deserve chocolate.”

The next set of kids is coming up the walk and has definitely noticed that the local superhero is parked on her front porch. It’s going to be a very long night. And she’s going to run out of candy.


End file.
